In the fields of human and veterinary medicine, wrappings or bandages have long been used to prevent injury, to protect against re-injury. For example, limbs are wrapped to prevent injury or re-injury to skin, tendons, muscles and/or ligaments as well as to provide support.
In the field of veterinary medicine, trainers have used bandages on horses' legs in order to protect against a condition called run-down. As a horse gallops or races, its tendons, ligaments, and bones can be temporarily subjected to loads exceeding 10,000 to 12,000 pounds. This load transfers over the horse's leg causing dorsiflexion of the fetlock (i.e., the lower portion of a horses leg called the fetlock flexes under the extreme load and drops or "runs down" touching the ground). If a horse runs down, it may abrade and tear open the back of its fetlock; a condition comparable to a severe friction burn on human skin. If a wounded fetlock becomes infected, a horse is likely to become lame, making training or racing impossible.
In the past, woven non-cohesive track wrapping bandages were used for protection both in the stable and on the racetrack. For example, a horse's fetlocks were wrapped to protect against run-down. Wrapping such bandages has been a major concern for the veterinarians and trainers. If the material folded or creased while being applied, the bandage might provide uneven support or have high tension areas. This ultimately could cause circulation problems in the horse's leg.
Wrapping products are typically employed so they apply a pressure of less than about 3 pounds per square inch to the area wrapped. Lower pressures such as, for example, about 1 psi are desirable. Wraps which exert substantial pressure can cause circulation problems. In some situations, wraps which are made of materials which are elastic and/or compressible may be useful to control the amount of pressure applied.
Self-adhesive nonwoven elastic wrapping products for horses such as Vetrap.RTM. and Equisport.TM. wraps, both available from the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company generally offer improvements over woven, non-cohesive wraps such as better energy absorption and adherence to a limb due to the retractile force of the elastic material. These nonwoven elastic materials are generally less expensive than woven materials. However, strong self-adhesive properties in combination with elastic properties of certain nonwoven materials can make it difficult for a person, trainer or otherwise, to apply the bandage to an equine limb safely and correctly.
Some nonwoven wrapping products are latex saturated to provide elasticity and self-adhesive properties. However, latex saturation produces a rubbery feel and inconsistent bandage performance in adverse weather conditions (e.g., high heat and/or high humidity). Also, the latex saturation diminishes permeability to air and water vapor.
Other nonwoven wrapping products contain a series of parallel rows of elastic filaments running the full length of the product. In some situations, individual elastic filaments could create pressure points or areas of high tension which can be uncomfortable.
Self-adhesive products may be used alone or in combination with cushioning bandages. Such cushioning bandages are compressible and provide softness and comfort to a limb wrapped by an self-adhesive product. However, available self-adhesive products have failed to address the need for a material which is both self-adhesive and compressible enough to provide softness and comfort.
Self-adhesive wrapping bandages also have many applications outside veterinary medicine. For example, elastic wraps are used in human medicine. For example, in sports medicine, it is desirable prevent injury or re-injury to skin, tendons, muscles and/or ligaments as well as to provide support using materials that are inexpensive.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive material which is self-adhesive, elastic and compressible. There is also a need for a material having those properties which is relatively tough, durable, lightweight and relatively permeable to air and water vapor. For example, a need exists for a self-adhesive wrap or bandage composed substantially or entirely of materials such that bandage is elastic, compressible, relatively permeable to air and/or water vapor and so inexpensive as to be considered disposable.